As is well known and understood, proper dental care on a regular basis is acknowledged as one of the prime methods of combating gum and tooth disease. Whether it be accomplished by brushing, flossing, or through the use of oral antiseptic mouthwashes, a regular regimen of dental attention has been acknowledged to be the best means of significantly decreasing dental health problems.
Over the years, many different types of apparatus and devices have been developed for use in this area of health management Some of them simply require manual efforts by the user; some, on the other hand, require a source of electricity for operation; and some are primarily mechanical in operation.
Several of these developments, furthermore, have been described in the patent arts--such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,043,337; 4,265,229; 4,538,646; 4,564,005; and 4,793,331. Such arrangements, by and large, describe oral hygiene systems which operate as attachments with showerheads or water faucets, and generally serve the functions for which they were intended. While each, in its own way, represents a contribution to the health care field, analysis has shown them to be generally ineffective in removing the build up of plaque on teeth which is continually accumulating. More specifically, a review of these and other disclosures available in the art has shown that something beyond what has previously been disclosed is required in order to combat this problem.